


Goodbye Nightclub, Hello Church

by LuckyLucy92



Category: National Football League RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Ryan Lochte's wild plans get thrown out of the window when his mother decides to take him to church with Tim Tebow.





	

Ryan Lochte was supposed to hit up a night club tonight, but his mother decided to pay him a visit for the weekend, so now all of his spontaneous plans have suddenly come to an abrupt halt. "You're going to church this Sunday morning." Mrs. Lochte said, putting her hands onto her hips. "But I've already made plans for the weekend..." Ryan said, agitated. "What?!" Mrs. Lochte said, raising her eyebrow. "I said... I said I'll go to church this weekend." Ryan said, resting his head onto his hand while surfing the web on his phone. "Good boy." Mrs. Lochte said, kissing his head, then leaving his house to head to the supermarket. Some time goes by, now its Sunday morning! "Hurry up, son! We're gonna be late!" Mrs. Lochte said, waving her arm around. Ryan then storms down the staircase, speeding by his mother, "Let's just go..." Ryan said, opening his car door for his mother. After a short car ride - blasted with his mother's favorite tunes - they finally arrive to the church. "In this church: Mother's are seated with mother's, sons are seated with sons... ect." The pastor said. Ryan then goes over to take his seat, "Hi!" Tim Tebow said, putting his hand out for a shake. "Hey..." Ryan said, shaking it. "Come here often?" Tim said, smiling proudly. "No... my mom... she made me." Ryan said, fiddling with his cell. "Whatcha doing?" Tim said, pointing at his phone. "Huh?! Oh... I'm just looking up some club." Ryan said, then quickly regretting that. "So... wanna go?" Tim said, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah heres another none WWE fanfiction for you all! :) please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this story! ♡♥


End file.
